Happy Late Russian Xmas Zuzu!
by Lunaverserocks
Summary: Fanfiction that I wrote for my friend Zuzu it's a polish name, so she's a girl in America!


For my ever-loving and caring Zuzu (friend of course)…

---

How she had dreamed of this moment. It was like none of that she could comprehend in her mind fully. There was a sensation that couldn't be explained by human beings alike because it had to be felt through what she had gone through.

A touch from a man, a kiss on the cheek, those were all going to be simple things now. She had now fallen in love and had gone through something a normal fourteen-year-old girl shouldn't have gone through.

---

He looked at her lavishly through the window of the Palace. She was a princess after all, and he was now something that he had always dreamed to be. He had fallen deeply in lust with her, not love, he didn't think that it was love, but lust. He eyed her hungrily and started to push against the window. The windows were Fire Nation made because of an imprint on the left side branding the glass with the symbol.

Every Nation now lived in harmony since Ozai had been dethroned and killed. His breath filled the window against the cold of the night. She moved in her sleep, he watched anxiously, waiting for her to beckon him into her room to be seated next to her. He wanted to touch her mocha skin, feel her brown hair and smell the perfume that she now wore. His breath again filled the window and he rubbed it off with his sleeve, not caring about the dampness that overcame his fist from the mist.

His body wanted to smash the glass. He didn't care if the fragments were implanted in his fist for the rest of his life. He wanted to hear her soft voice like he had when he was with the Avatar. Although, most of the time she had been calling him a filthy liar and that he was a complete waste of time. He wished that she would speak to him, talk to him like he was a normal human being.

Right now, his breath urged him to smash the window. He pushed his body up against it again and felt the window lift out of its joints, almost like a door. He couldn't turn back now as he caught the window before it crashed to the floor. He placed it against the wall.

He was now standing in the place that he had wanted to stand for months. He was on the fur carpet, his wet feet were being dried against his will as he walked toward her bed. She was breathing silently as the covers on her stomach shifted. He watched, mesmerized as she clasped her sheet tighter together and groaned.

He tensed and smiled slightly. She opened her eyes slightly because she felt a presents and screamed, "Zuko! What are you doing here?! Get out! NOW!"

Zuko was alarmed and grabbed her mouth, slamming his hand down on her soft skin. The pressure that he forced down on her caused him to wince and her to shudder. He felt his heart rising as she wriggled around in her bed. He didn't know what to do next, explain or just do what his heart ordered him to do.

"Listen," Zuko whispered to her. She stopped struggling and listened. "I've been watching you for some time now. I lust for you; you must feel the same for me. Right?"

She shook her head and tore his hand off of her mouth. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Katara asked, shouting again.

Zuko slammed his fist down on her again. "Somebody's going to come! Shut your mouth!" Zuko whisper-shouted.

Katara did as she was told. She didn't know if she did it for him or if she really wanted what she knew was going to happen next.

Zuko's eyes seemed so convincing and luring that she had to blink and get accustomed to the hardness of them. "Why are you here?" Katara asked calmly.

There was the sound of footsteps and Zuko turned his head to the side. He pulled his body away from Katara and sprinted toward the open window. Katara caught his hand and dragged him back toward her. "Lemme go," Zuko ordered.

"Oh, I'm not taking orders from you _Fire Lord_ Zuko," Katara huffed. "As soon as Dad or Sokka comes, you're screwed."

Zuko growled. He heated his hand up enough for her to yelp and let him go without leaving a scar or burn. He ran out of the window and jumped to the ground below. He turned his head to look up and hid in the bushes.

---Back in the room---

"Katara? Are you okay? I thought I heard you yell!" Hadoka sighed, knocking on her door. Katara rolled her eyes and rushed over to her door.

"Sorry Dad, it was nothing. I just had a bad dream. I must've shouted out without knowing."

Hadoka turned his back on the door. Katara pushed her hand through her hair and sighed. "I'm surprised in you," Zuko smirked, pulling the last of his body up from the window.

"Oh don't you even start with me," Katara snapped. She attempted to push him out of the window.

"Try and kill me why don't you," Zuko snapped back sarcastically.

Katara smirked. "Oh, I wish I could kill you but that would send the Fire Nation on a rampage wouldn't it?" Katara snorted.

Zuko shoved her to the ground and sat on her chest. She bended water from the moisture in the air and Zuko burned the water to make steam. "Oh well aren't you smart," Zuko whispered. Katara pushed on his chest but he wouldn't budge. He shoved her hands down to her sides and her hair was now partially undone.

"I can still scream," Katara threatened.

"And yet you haven't. I wonder why…" Zuko smirked. He stood from her and she stuck out her tongue. "Oh well now you're really adult-like," he sarcastically yawned.

"And you were the one watching me through my windows!" Katara screamed at him.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "See you later then," he sighed. He jumped out of her window and turned back to look up at her. She's causing too much noise for me to do anything. It's not like I can do much with her brother and her father around the corner.

---

Katara paced her room early in the morning. She continuously looked out of her window, expecting Fire Lord Zuko to be there. She walked down to breakfast, pausing to think. I wonder why he left…

---

Zuko had many women at his disposal, but he hadn't touched a single one of them. He had made sure to dismiss any of his father's concubines although they were still present in the palace. It was free food and a good home, what did they care if they were freeloading off of him. He didn't dare order them to leave either, it was his way of saying, 'I'm sorry that you had to deal with my father and this is now your chance to be free! Fly away little birdies!!! You're free!!!!' They didn't care to be free though…

He walked groggily up the stairs. He did not sleep well, at all. "Fire Lord Zuko, there is a meeting today between you and the Royalty of the Southern Water Tribe," a nearby servant reminded him.

Zuko's eyes went small. Shit! I forgot all about that! "Who's coming again? Was it the Prince, Princess, or the Water King?" he asked the servant.

"I believe that it was all of them Fire Lord Zuko. You are supposed to discuss the faster transport trains between the Nations."

Oh yeah…Zuko thought to himself. They were pretty nice. He took one last night under his control to see Katara. It only took the train an hour to cross the large ocean when it would have taken a few days by ship. Ah, the great thing when you combine ice and metal, Zuko thought. (Meaning the metal train tracks and the ice as support from the ocean.)

Zuko walked away from the servant and walked into the large cambers. Once his foot stepped into the room, the floor in front of the throne was engulfed in flames as it always was. Zuko sighed. He had expected being Fire Lord as less of a boring job, not that he was complaining.

I wonder how long it'll be until the Katara gets here…he thought to himself.

"Young nephew, you remember the meeting right?" Iroh asked him calmly, a cup of tea in his hands.

"Yes Uncle," Zuko sighed. "You wouldn't happen to know what time they're coming would you?"

"I believe around mid afternoon," Iroh pondered. "They're going to be trying out the trains! I can't wait to see how they like them."

Zuko nodded his head absently, his mind focused directly on Katara. He sighed. "Uncle, do you want to do anything today?" Zuko asked calmly. He would've rather drank all of the tea in the palace than sit here and waste a day in the empty throne room.

Iroh's eyes widened and Zuko knew that it was a really bad thing to ask his Uncle. "We can go for a walk! Have a small tea party! Go to the prison and poke Azula with a stick! Bug the Avatar! And…and then!!! We can pick flowers for Princess Katara!" Iroh shouted, sounding like a giggling schoolgirl.

Zuko's eyes twitched. What he had just witnessed, he swore then and there that he would never repeat it, ever, EVER! "Okay," he agreed, only liking the last and the third to last things on the entire horrible list. (Picking flowers and poking Azula with a stick).

---

"Fire Lord Zuko is supposed to be a decent man Sokka," Please don't embarrass yourself just because you have angered feelings toward him," Hadoka sighed to Sokka.

Katara came down the stairs of the palace completely made of ice (minus the windows). "Hey dad, when are we leaving?" Katara asked, disrupting the lecture between a father and son.

"Sometime in the afternoon," Sokka snorted. "It means that we have to face Zuko again!"

"That's Fire Lord Zuko," Katara corrected.

"What?! Are you on his side?!"

Katara thought. "No but he's kind of changed!"

Sokka about killed himself. "You're both in this together!" he shouted. He stormed up the stairs and Hadoka shook his head.

"It's a good thing that he wasn't a girl," Katara sighed. Hadoka laughed.

---

Zuko and Iroh had finished picking flowers in the Royal garden. Guards had given them weird stares, Zuko looked at them, and automatically they thought that his rumored 'crazy Uncle' forced him into doing it.

"Princess Katara, Prince Sokka, and King Kadoka will be here soon Zuko. Put on good robes!" Iroh smiled. Zuko looked down at himself. He was in dirty pants; well, now they were dirty, and a red dusty T-shirt. His hair was standing up in various directions from running away from Azula after they had both poked her with a very large stick. They had forgot that she was behind bars.

Zuko changed into his semi-finest robes and walked down the stairs. Iroh looked at him and grabbed his hair. He crossed it in ways that it was never meant to go. "Uncle! UNCLE! You're killing my hair!" Zuko whined.

Iroh finished twisting Zuko's hair and the door opened. King Hadoka was the first to enter followed by Katara and an over cautious Sokka.

"Welcome King Hakoda!" Iroh smiled. Hadoka and Iroh both greeted each other warmly with a handshake. Sokka gave Zuko a really nasty look and Katara smiled at Zuko warmly and nodded her head, walking away from him to admire the artwork surrounding the halls.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Hadoka began. "The trains, I would like to speak to you about them privately."

Zuko nodded his head and ushered the King to the War room that hadn't been used since his father had been killed. The room wasn't dusty and Hadoka looked at Zuko as if he was planning on recommitting his Nation to war.

"About the trains," Zuko started. "I've ridden on one and I think that they are the best thing that's come around these Nations since my father was overthrown."

Hadoka was still staring at the large table, a chart of the Nations spread across it. "I agree. They're fast and they'll make trade between the Nations better."

---

Night had come, he stared out his window, waiting for all of the lights to extinguish before he traveled outside of his apartments. She had her own separate apartment, away from her brother and father. Now would be a great time to talk to her, privately.

The lights still weren't out. He sighed. There are secret passages to the female visiting chambers created by his father. He opened one of the secret passages, being in a large picture of his mother, ironically. He stepped inside. He had never been in this before, it was covered in dust and spider-moths flew around, building their webs. He pushed the sticky pieces of web out of his way. He found a candle and lit it calmly.

---

She looked out of the window, facing the Royal Garden. Flowers had been placed in a vase along with a small card stating that it was from Fire Lord Zuko and General Iroh. She turned her head and watched a picture of Fire Lady Ursa open. "What the…?"

"Huh, that's kind of weird too," Zuko's voice said as he turned and looked at the picture. "Hi, I was hoping that you were in here."

"What do you want?" Katara asked.

Zuko walked toward her. He felt weird and uncomfortable but it was _his _palace, why should he be feeling this weird. Perhaps it was because his mother's picture was hanging feet from him and he knew what he was going to do.

He pounced on her. She screamed. "GET OFF OF ME!!!"

Zuko didn't listen to her. He covered her mouth and smiled. Katara leered at him biting her hand down hard on his skin. "Damn, stop biting me!" he shouted in her face. She continued to bit down hard on his skin.

"Urch ne fugh (let me go)," Katara grunted.

Zuko thought about it and shook his head. "Nah," Zuko muttered. He tore off his shirt, showing his muscular chest.

Zuko leaned over her and gave her a sweet and caring kiss. She took it, savoring the flavor of his tongue as it pierced her lips.

Finally realizing that he was on the floor with Katara, he picked her up carefully and laid her on the guest bed. Katara groaned, taking Zuko's neck into her hands. He ripped her hair away from her shoulders and continued in his desires…

---A/N---

This was weird…I had to type it for my friend Zuzu (it's a Polish name). She seemed to like it and I have a second version and it's a little more racy!


End file.
